


safe and sound

by roseweasley394



Series: Moments Like These [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Night Terrors, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseweasley394/pseuds/roseweasley394
Summary: Jets of red light grazed her body as they whizzed past her, she could hear screaming and gut-wrenching sobs that rattled her insides, the smell of smoke and singed flesh enveloped her and she could hardly see through the thick stream of tears pouring down her cheeks.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Moments Like These [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780003
Kudos: 13





	safe and sound

* * *

Sometimes, Rose had nightmares. It wasn’t often that they occurred, but when they did they were enough to knock her off her feet and leave her feeling unstable for days at a time. Most of the time they were about Scorpius or Ara. Terrible things would happen to them and she’d wake up crying and shaking hard enough to wake her husband. But as horrifying as those dreams were, they were nothing compared to the others.

Rose could not recall a time in which she didn’t know about the war. Some called it The Great War, some called it the wizarding world’s Civil War, but her family simply referred to it as the war. Because for them, it wasn’t something to read about in a textbook. It was their lives, their childhoods. Her parents had instilled into her the importance of the truth, something they had never shied away from telling her. Of course, they spared her the gory details until she was older, but she knew without a doubt that there would always be some things that they would never tell her. She had grown up knowing of Voldemort, that fear of a name would only increase fear of a thing itself. She knew of her family’s involvement. She knew about blood prejudice and Horcruxes and the list of the dead that seemed to go on forever.

Her parents wanted her to be informed. They never wanted her to feel in the dark and had raised her by telling her stories of their pasts, of their society’s past, with the hopes that because she understood it so well, she would never fear it; and so she didn’t. She grew up with extensive knowledge of the war and could recount certain events as if she were there. And because of that, the past didn’t scare her like it did everyone else.

For a while, years really, she thought that this was a bad thing. She’d never had the chance to see her family’s history through unfiltered lenses. She knew only what they’d told her and no amount of reading and searching could change that. And even though she didn’t fear what had happened, it hurt her inexplicably to learn of what her family had been through for the witches and wizards of the future. For her.

But then she had her daughter. Her beautiful baby that she would give her life for without a second’s hesitation. It was then that she understood. She recognized why her parents wanted her to know the whole and unadulterated truth, even the most heartbreaking parts. Because just like her mum had wanted, Rose wanted her daughter to grow up trusting that things were better. She would never try and convince Ara that the threat of dark magic didn’t exist because it did. But her uncle and her cousin and so many others spent every day making sure that that threat was as far away from them as possible. Rose understood her parents because she too wanted her child to know the truth of her family's fight.

So, when Rose got nightmares about the war, the war that she hadn’t even lived through but knew most every detail of, she became unhinged. It was much scarier to let her imagination fill in the gaps of the few things she didn’t know to be true.

She was having one of the worst dreams she’d had in months, maybe even years; a mix of everything that terrified her. Jets of red light grazed her body as they whizzed past her, she could hear screaming and gut-wrenching sobs that rattled her insides, the smell of smoke and singed flesh enveloped her and she could hardly see through the thick stream of tears pouring down her cheeks. Everything was happening too quickly and she couldn’t pause to breathe. She looked to her right and there was her mum, dead, then to her left where her father lay on his side, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face. And then she heard it. The one voice she had never expected to hear there.

Amidst her agony, she looked up, roughly wiping at her tear-stained face to see him. Scorpius. He was looking at her desperately, his beautiful face frozen in fear; a slim white hand wrapped firmly around his neck as he kicked and struggled beneath it. He never looked away from her, his arresting grey eyes boring into hers, the last time she’d ever look into them.

And then the world turned green.

She’d heard the killing curse described, but she never thought it would look so real, as if the light was another person in the room that she could reach out and touch. She was distracted from her thoughts by Scorpius because suddenly, he was falling, his lifeless form seemingly crumbling under the weight of her screams. And then she was shaking. Her whole body was being jostled back and forth and with a gasp of air she hadn’t known that she’d needed, she opened her eyes to see those same ones of grey staring back at her with such intensity that her heart clenched in her chest.

“Scorpius,” she breathed before throwing her arms around his neck.

He cradled her to his chest as she cried, the image of his body being struck by the darkest curse imaginable replaying in her mind. Once her breathing slowed he gently placed a hand on either side of her face and wiped away her remaining tears.

“Everything’s okay. It was all just a dream,” he said, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

“I just want them to stop,” she admitted quietly.

He frowned. “If I could make that happen, you know that I would. But because I can’t, I promise to be by your side through every single one of them.”

The sincerity in which he spoke made her eyes water. Even in the dead of night, he was vowing to protect her. They didn’t get to sleep much anymore because of the baby, but his exhaustion hadn’t changed how hard he loved her. She wordlessly pulled his face towards hers and kissed him sleepily. Within minutes they were asleep again, not knowing that Ara would be waking them up soon. And when she did, Rose wouldn’t mind because her daughter alone proved that their world was safer, that even if something as terrible as Voldemort’s reign repeated itself, Rose would have something worth fighting for.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that this one is light on the dialogue, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless :)


End file.
